


just take my hand and come with me

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, Pillow Talk, mentions of emo!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Forrest finds out Alex used to paint his nails so Forrest asks Alex to paint his.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	just take my hand and come with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff that I wrote for myself on my birthday

“Will you tell me about them?” Alex fiddles with the rings on Forrest’s fingers as they lay in bed. 

They’re both still flushed from their earlier activities but the rings are cool to his touch. Forrest had asked if he wanted him to take them off but Alex had said no, secretly liking the rough feel of them. 

Forrest turns to look at him, the blue in his hair catching against the light from the window. 

“They’re from my travels mostly. Some from when I served.” Forrest spins one of the rings to indicate which one. “Some I just liked.” 

“I like them.” Alex smiles as Forrest moves closer.

“Nooooo.” Forrest drawls as he leans closer to kiss Alex. Alex melts into the kiss as Forrest pushes him back down into the bed. 

“I used to wear some.” Alex shrugs when Forrest raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You stopped?” Forrest whispers when Alex nods. It only takes a second for it to click. 

“You should wear them again if you want too.”

“I don’t even know if they’d still fit.” 

“You have them?” Alex nods and points to his nightstand. Forrest reaches over to grab the box inside where Alex keeps the few things he has from when he was a teenager. 

“You used to paint your nails?” Forrest smirks as he holds up a black nail polish bottle. 

“I was very much into the emo.” Alex smiles at Forrest’s delighted laugh.

“This isn’t an old bottle though.” 

Alex blushes. “No. I uh...buy a new one every once in a while.” 

“Do you ever use it?” 

“I thought about painting my foot once.” Alex shrugs and Forrest laughs as he leans over to kiss him again. 

“Paint mine.” Forrest hands Alex the nail polish and holds out his hands.

“What?” Alex knows he looks bewildered but Forrest just smiles.

“Paint my nails.”

“Here? Now?”

“Yes.” Forrest laughs. “C’mon, if you spill I’ll buy you new sheets.” Forrest shifts so he can move closer to Alex, his warm legs touching Alex’s. 

“Okay, fine.” Alex uncaps the nail polish, letting the familiar smell assault his senses. “If it’s terrible don’t blame me.” 

“I trust you.” Forrest whispers as Alex swipes the brush against Forrest’s nail, streaking it black. 

Alex looks up at him, overcome with the emotion in those words. His breath is caught in his throat, but Forrest, ever patient, just waits him out. 

“Will you paint mine after?” Alex asks quietly. Forrest looks at him and Alex knows, without a doubt, that he’s fallen in love with this beautiful man. 

“If it’s terrible you can’t blame me.” Forrest says with a conviction that Alex can feel in his bones.

“I trust you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
